1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust frame for a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for enhancing the efficiency of a gas turbine, there has been a demand for a rising combustion temperature. A rise in the combustion temperature of a gas turbine is accompanied by a rise in the temperature of the exhaust gas from the turbine, and, as a result, the temperature of the exhaust frame into which the exhaust gas flows can also be raised. Therefore, it is necessary to efficiently cool the exhaust frame, for securing maintainability of the exhaust frame.
As a method for cooling the exhaust frame, there is a method in which cooling air supplied into the exhaust frame via a cooling air supply hole is led to a final stage wheel space of the turbine by way of inter-strut spaces each of which is defined between a strut and a strut cover (see, for example, JP-2005-83199-A).